


Come Back

by Sorin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Light Bondage, Lots of feels too!, M/M, Some fluff if you look at it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before Estinien and the Warrior of Light leave for the Aery, Estinien seeks out Aymeric to explain his actions... at least in part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popoto/gifts).



> This 'fic contains explicit sexual material between two men, so if that isn't your thing, this isn't the story for you!

Night had long since fallen by the time Ser Aymeric returned to his chamber, weary and frustrated.He hates being trapped in the city, though he recognizes that Estinien is right- it’s his job to defend it in whatever means possible, which typically involves a great deal more authority than anyone has save for him.He sighs to himself as he pushes the door open, then slams it shut and bolts it before reaching up to remove his pauldrons.Upon sensing movement to his left he quickly stops and glances over, then relaxes immediately.

“I thought you’d have gone by now,” he says softly.

“At dawn.”Estinien pushes off of the wall where he’d been leaning and reaches up to do what Aymeric had intended, carefully unbuckling and removing his pauldrons, then his cloak.“The Warrior of Light went back to Camp Dragonhead, and so I came here.”

Aymeric blinks, briefly puzzled, then smiles softly.“Ah.I understand.”He glances at Estinien, dressed simply in a button-down shirt and trousers, white hair pulled back into its customary tail- and then looks away, closing his eyes briefly.What the Warrior of Light shares with Lord Haurchefant isn’t something he can personally hope for- not now.As close as Estinien is to him now, as close as they are some nights, he knows that he can’t truly touch him.

Estinien finishes with his armor momentarily, both silent until the last piece is gone, then looks him in the eye.“You’re angry with me,” he observes.

“I’m not,” Aymeric replies, shaking his head.He really isn’t… he’s just disappointed.He knows Estinien is right, much as it chafes at him.“You were right.… that doesn’t mean I like it much.”

“I’m sure you don’t.”Estinien reaches up and lightly touches his hair- even that makes Aymeric shiver a little.“You miss the days you were in the field, I think.”

Aymeric nods slowly.“I do,” he says.“I dislike having Foundation as a battlefield even more, however… and should what you described happen, this will be our last stand.”

Estinien gives him a level stare, then pushes him back against the wall, crushing their mouths together.There isn’t much gentle about the Azure Dragoon, Aymeric knows, and yet he certainly wouldn’t want him any other way.When the kiss breaks, Estinien stays close, their breath mingling, faster now than it had been previously.“We won’t fail,” he says, his voice low and rough.“The Warrior of Light hasn’t ever failed to take down a foe.Should Nidhogg escape us, we will return here and defend the city with you.”

Aymeric’s eyes widen a touch, then fall shut.He nods briefly, then looks at Estinien again.“I don’t believe you will fail,” he says, his voice barely audible.“I only fear what it will cost you.”

“It will cost me little in comparison to what I’ll gain,” Estinien replies, lips brushing Aymeric’s as he speaks.

“So long as you’re certain.”Aymeric is unable to resist the urge to kiss him again, this time settling his hands on the dragoon’s back before embracing him and holding him tight.

Estinien smirks when the kiss breaks.“There’s little in this world I’m uncertain of, Lord Commander,” he replies, his voice sending another shiver straight through Aymeric’s body.He steps back and takes Aymeric’s hands, leading him out of the sitting room and into the bedroom.

Aymeric follows, face feeling hot- he knows he’s flushed, but he can’t help it.Estinien always, always does this to him… and he’s always incredibly warm, as though there’s a fire burning deep inside of him.He feels almost feverish as he presses close again, and Aymeric settles his hands on his waist before slipping them beneath his shirt to trace patterns well-known and frequently sought after on his bare skin.Estinien is all sharp angles, his body chiseled to perfection in training and battle, and Aymeric finds he can never get enough of touching him.

“I’ve something else in mind for tonight,” Estinien says into his ear, making his knees go weak.“Something for you to think on while I’m gone.”

Aymeric closes his eyes, hands resting on the dragoon’s lower back.“Oh?” he asks softly.

Estinien draws back and smirks, crossing his arms in front of himself.“Undress and lay down,” he orders.

This _is_ new- Estinien typically likes to remove his clothing piece by piece, as though unwrapping a long-awaited present.Aymeric looks at him for a moment and then decides to obey, taking his time in doing so just to watch Estinien’s hungry gaze rake over his body.He, too, is in excellent shape, and he’s never been particularly shy about disrobing in front of his best friend- even before they became lovers, if one could call it that, he’d always felt comfortable around him.He removes his clothing one piece at a time, and by the time he’s done Estinien is nearly growling with impatience.He smirks just a little as he reclines on the pillows, waiting for the dragoon’s next move.

Estinien lifts a length of silken rope from the chair- Aymeric hadn’t even seen it, he’d been so invested in watching his lover’s every move- and smirks.“Arms above your head,” he says, and Aymeric does so without question or hesitation.Estinien likes to play rough, this he knows, but he’s never been _tied up_ before.

Once Estinien sits back to admire his handiwork, Aymeric tugs experimentally on the rope.The knot is secure- there’s no way for him to escape without a great deal of effort.Just that thought sends a rush of arousal through him, and he blushes, but he doesn’t avert his gaze.

“Now, then,” Estinien murmurs, leaning down to kiss him hard.“All _you_ have to do is lay here and enjoy what I have planned.”

Aymeric gasps a little when the kiss breaks, and the sound of Estinien’s voice only adds to the heat pooling inside of him.Never has he been in a position so vulnerable, and he’s finding it rather exciting… especially given the intensity in Estinien’s gaze and in his voice.He pulls a little on the ropes again and closes his eyes as Estinien leans down to kiss his neck, instead tipping his head to the side.Normally he’d have his arms wound around him, one hand buried in his soft white hair, and the lack of it makes him tug a little harder.

Estinien chuckles, low and promising.“Stop struggling,” he murmurs, breath hot against his ear and sending a shudder ripping through him.“Or, rather, struggle all you like- you won’t be going anywhere.”

Aymeric can’t help the soft sound that escapes him then, and Estinien nips at his ear just to hear him make it a second time.He exhales shakily as that wonderfully hot mouth moves lower, sucking just hard enough under his jaw to get his attention- not hard enough to leave a mark.His mind grabs that possibility, however, and he thinks he’d like to know what it feels like to have Estinien make such a claim on him.

Slowly, the dragoon makes his way down his neck and over his collarbone.Aymeric is dizzy from how good just that alone feels, and so he’s not entirely expecting the sharp pain that comes next.He gasps and jerks instinctively, but Estinien pins him and continues, sucking and biting hard right beneath his collarbone.

_So that’s what it feels like,_ he thinks, and he makes a soft, pleased sound.

“Let there be no doubt,” Estinien says, his voice low and rough.“I’ve no intention of failing, as I’ve too much to return to.”

Those words make Aymeric ache to touch him, and he tugs at the ropes again.He makes a frustrated sound, which only makes Estinien laugh as he moves lower yet.Aymeric can’t help the gasp that escapes him when Estinien makes another mark on his skin, this one right above his heart, and he arches his back a little.Despite the sting, it feels good, and it adds to the fire building inside of him.

Estinien moves lower yet, fingers and mouth ghosting along Aymeric’s chest and stomach.He pauses and then shifts back up, teasing a nipple with the tip of his tongue before biting gently, then soothing the bite with gentle licks.Aymeric gasps and arches, eyes shut tight, struck not only by the mix of pleasure and pain, but by how much more intense this is when he can’t move his arms.There’s something about it, he thinks, something about the trust involved that’s making him dizzy with need.He manages to say Estinien’s name, half a strangled growl, and Estinien laughs low and rich.

“Getting impatient, are we?” he asks, amused.“That’s a surprise, coming from you.”He smirks and nips at the skin right above Aymeric’s hip, making him press up instinctively.

Aymeric focuses on breathing slowly and evenly, for all the good it does him- Estinien is absolutely wicked, paying close attention to every sensitive spot on Aymeric’s stomach, sides, and inner thighs, all the while ignoring what he wants the most.By the time he finally does push himself up, looking down with heated eyes, Aymeric is shaking.“I c-can’t…”

Estinien smirks, and Aymeric lets out a low whine.He isn’t above begging, if need be.“Oh, you can,” he says, and he holds up a small leather tie.

Foggy with lust and pleasure, Aymeric isn’t entirely sure what that’s for, at least not until Estinien moves back down and he feels it brush against him.He jerks a little in response, and then gasps when it’s tied firmly in place at the base of his erection.“Estinien!”

The Azure Dragoon sits back and admires his handiwork, then looks at Aymeric with an expression that can only be called predatory.“As I said,” he says, his voice once again low and rough, “you’ll last until I’m ready for you not to.”

Aymeric closes his eyes and swallows thickly.He trusts Estinien with everything he has, but he’s starting to wonder just what it is that he’s gotten himself into.

As it happens, he finds out when Estinien reaches between his legs with a finger slick with oil.He lets his breath out and relaxes as Estinien leans up to kiss him, teasing carefully before starting to press inside.Aymeric wants more than anything to touch him in return, and he tugs yet again at his restraints.

Estinien chuckles.“You’re determined, aren’t you?” he purrs into his ear.“I’ve always liked that about you.”He nips at the lobe, making Aymeric gasp.“What I like most, however, is seeing you lose command of yourself as I touch you.”He carefully inserts another finger, making Aymeric tense a little, and he soothes him with a kiss to his neck- and curving them ever so slightly is enough to make him cry out and arch against him.

Aymeric focuses on his breathing as Estinien moves down to torment him further, though he’s certainly not going to complain about it.The dragoon once again proves that he’s willing to go to any length to drive him mad, taking him into his mouth as he continues to prepare him.Aymeric feels the pressure inside of himself growing again and he makes a strangled sound, bending his knees and curling his toes- but just as he feels like he’s going to shatter, the feeling disappears, leaving him gasping and aching.The sound he makes next is close enough to a mewl of desperation that it embarrasses him a little.

“See what I mean?” Estinien asks, his voice silky.He smirks before going back to work, and Aymeric shudders all over.He does see, he thinks, and the very second he’s untied he’s going to have his revenge.

Assuming, of course, he can _move_ by then.

What feels like an eternity later, Estinien is satisfied with his preparations and moves up over him, reaching down and resting a hand on his hip.Aymeric immediately winds his legs around him, and tugs hard enough at the ties that the headboard creaks threateningly.“Untie me,” he begs.“Please-!”

Estinien kisses him hard, then draws back just enough to look him in the eye before pushing forward into him.Aymeric’s eyes roll back and fall closed, and he lets out a low moan.It feels incredible, but what he wants more than anything is to have his hands buried in Estinien’s hair, his arms wound around him.He opens his mouth to ask again when Estinien leans up, hitting him in _just_ the right spot as he does so, forcing his back into a tight arch and his hips up further.The dragoon yanks on the ties where Aymeric couldn’t reach, and they fall away.

Aymeric immediately puts his hands on Estinien’s back, hissing as sharp pins and needles travel all throughout his arms.They’re infuriatingly weak, and for a long moment all he can do is wait- and then he manages to get the fingers of one hand into that soft, white hair, and Estinien starts to move.Aymeric matches his pace easily, though bent at a somewhat awkward angle, and he swallows thickly as he concentrates on driving him to the edge.He’s too far gone himself to do much else other than beg incoherently for Estinien to let him finish.

Estinien shifts a little, bringing one of Aymeric’s legs up over his shoulder, kissing him hard once more as he settles on a deep, fast rhythm that makes both of them groan- and finally, _finally_ he reaches between them and looses the leather tie.

Aymeric sucks in a deep breath as everything goes still around him, and Estinien kisses him once more- then draws back with a faint smirk as he climaxes, not doing anything at all to muffle the yell he lets out.Delirious, he manages to hold on until he feels Estinien shudder, until his thrusts become erratic- and then both collapse panting to the mattress.

It’s a very long moment before Aymeric can force his body to move, and once Estinien draws back, he closes his eyes, feeling himself slipping into sleep.He’d been tired before this, and now he is thoroughly, completely exhausted.

He’s aware of Estinien kissing him softly, of a gentle touch cleaning him up, and then the blankets being drawn over him… and a whisper that follows him into slumber.

“One way or another, I will come back, Aymeric...  I will _always_ come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this request :D It's just one of those things that I think Estinien would totally do, because he's kind of an arrogant asshole. Love him, though. I wasn't expecting it to nail me right in the feels at the end, but it totally did. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
